


The Upper Hand

by avyssoseleison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Implied Edging, Implied Felching, Implied Punishment, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Sub Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyssoseleison/pseuds/avyssoseleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is too far gone already, and Castiel knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/gifts).



Castiel groans _deeply_ – a sure sign of just how thoroughly he enjoys himself – as he rolls his hips back onto the cock that is hard just for him, _because_ of him. Dean echoes his groan, albeit much more shakily, and his hands have that same tremor running through them as he tightens their grip on Cas’ hips, in an useless effort to gain purchase.

Castiel, picking up on Dean’s trembling and his struggling, complacently clenches around him.

This time, Dean’s answering sound is neither an echo nor entirely sane; it’s utterly _broken_.

“Cas, please,” Dean begs, “I can’t. If you– if you keep doing that, I’ll come. I’ll– ohh–”

Castiel wants to hear none of that – and yet, it is music to his ears –, and he rolls his hips back again, more fervently this time, bumping into Dean’s belly with his ass and driving his beloved’s cock even deeper inside of himself. It’s exquisite, the solid feeling of Dean behind him and an equally as solid feeling of him inside him. He has longed for this all week, and he won’t allow Dean to cut this short by getting lost in his pleasure already – not without proper punishment following hard on the heels, at least.

“It seems you misunderstand,” Castiel hums out, his pleasure – mixed with the anticipation for Dean to slip up and make all of this even better – is too acute not to soften his words at least a bit, have him breathe a hitch heavier. “I have told you that you will make me come on nothing but your cock, sweet boy. And if you fail to do so and go against my explicit order not to come before me, there will be consequences. Because if you have not yet learned to hold back even though I told you to, then I will have to _teach_ you. Every night and every day, bringing you right towards the edge and letting you take that last step across it, Until you have mastered to do this by yourself. Until you have learned, with tears in your eyes and an aching cock, that it is only _me_ who may grant you the right to come and only _me_ who may take it away from you.”

_“Cas.”_

He can feel Dean’s cock twitch at that, a familiar sign of just how close his boy is to spurting inside him, to filling him up with the come that Dean will afterwards have to clean up with his clever tongue and shaky limbs. Castiel has trained him well in the art of licking out, and it takes little more than grabbing Dean’s neck and dragging him to where Castiel wants his mouth for him to get to work. Perfectly so, even. It would not be an exaggeration to say that Dean is by far the most skilled and most obedient person whose tongue he has ever beckoned between his ass cheeks. And the most enthusiastic one on top of that.

 _“Don’t you dare, Dean,”_ Castiel growls, fully aware of the effect his growling has on Dean. And as easy as predicted, Dean swears under his breath and with his grip slipping as his cock twitches again.

He is too far gone already, and Castiel knows it.

So he growls again, darker and more dangerous this time. And he turns his head to the side, so that Dean can see his stern expression and the lust in his eyes – can see how right he did by his Dom up until now, what a good boy he could be. _If only he wasn’t so easy._

“Dean,” Castiel warns between gritted teeth and with a swelling sense of danger, “if you disobey me and come now, you _will_ bear the consequences. You will clean every filthy drop out of me until your tongue and jaw hurt, and then I will ride you until you are hard and writhing again, only this time, you won’t get to come. Neither the time after. You will cry and you will beg, but you will also know that if all you receive is my cock in your mouth and yours in a lock, that is already more than what you deserve. And all you will receive until you have learned to behave yourself better. Until you have learned to obey me and fuck me and don’t come until I tell you to.” He clenches again, tightly and inexorably, and he can feel his muscles drag over Dean throbbing cock, feeling bigger and bigger with each helpless thrust and heavy intake of breath, and Dean has never even had a chance.

Dean cries out as he comes, as he fucks in and in, as deeply as he can, spilling himself just like Castiel knew he would. Just like he must know will be his downfall. And all of Dean is shaking and strung tight, a mess of unbearable anticipation and helpless arousal, both of which are finally see to – which _Dean_ finally sees to, even though he has been given no permission. Even though shame and punishment await him.

Which is why it comes as no surprise that Dean goes stock-still as soon as he has emptied himself and his thrust turn lazy, and as realization sets in. As little of a surprise that no few seconds later, there is warm and wet drops of water mixing with the come seeping out of Castiel’s hole, falling from beautiful green eyes.

Castiel feels the silent shudders of his sobs shaking his frame, and it’s pitiful, so pitiful, and yet he knows that both of them will come to enjoy the punishment that will follow. That Dean will work extra hard to prove that he is more than this, that he can be a good boy for Castiel, and that his various skills are not for nothing. They will work on this together, overcome this together, and Dean will deserve his praises once again.

Not yet, though. Not yet. Business before pleasure.

“Well then, my naughty little boy,” Castiel says mildly and loud enough for Dean to hear despite his sobbing and shuddering and his small-sounding apologies. _Yes,_ they will have a lot of fun. “Let’s hope this has whetted your appetite.”


End file.
